


I do

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, M/M, Wedding Day, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Derek, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siente que el aire le falta y el corazón se le acelera pero es normal porque al final del pasillo está Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evangeline_Evans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/gifts).



> De esas cosas random que nunca sabes de donde salen. 
> 
> Dedicado a Evangeline_Evans porque me lee y quería algo tierno con Stiles siendo zorrito.

Stiles vive constantemente nervioso, siempre vibrando, con el corazón palpitándole de forma irregular y el zorro siempre a punto de emerger. Ya está acostumbrado a eso, a que las personas lo miren mal o a mover sus extremidades sin ningún cuidado. Lo ha hecho desde el día en que pudo sostenerse por él mismo y tal vez no lo deje de hacer hasta el día de su muerte. Realmente no importa, no hay forma de que eso importe cuando su corazón va cada vez más rápido y su respiración se vuelve irregular.

En momentos cree que la mejor opción es salir corriendo pero luego recuerda porque está ahí y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-Estas muy guapo –Dice su padre desde la puerta sosteniendo una botellita en su mano –Te diría que puedes tomar un trago para los nervios pero no funciona.

-No lo sabemos, tal vez si me tomo toda surja algún efecto–Dice Stiles dando un paso al frente –Hace mucho que no te veía de traje –Argumenta porque lo único que puede hacer es hablar y sus padrinos no le ayuda en mucho, ahí sentado en el sofá con la vista clavada en el techo.

-No siempre es una ocasión especial –Su padre le coloca las manos en los hombros acariciando un poco su cuerpo delgado por encima del traje blanco –Tu madre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta mirando a su padre debajo de sus pestañas.

Unos meses atrás fue él quien le estaba diciendo que era muy pronto, que ni siquiera sabía si realmente podrían hacer una vida bien juntos pero ahora estaba ahí de pie mirándolo como si fuera lo único real en esa sala.

-Sí, solo que… -Hay un momento que dura dos segundos aunque parecen dos milenios, es cuando John Stilinski sonríe en medio de unas cuantas lágrimas –Te estás casando, recuerdo cuando eras un bebé, chiquito como un muñeco pero tan listo, tus ojos miraban a todos lados completamente curioso y ahora te estás casando.

Stiles traga duro intentando no sucumbir a las lágrimas porque su nariz no puede estar roja cuando salga al altar, no hay forma de que eso sea mínimamente bueno para las fotos que le esperan  a penas salga de la sala para ir al salón.

-¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunta su papá y Stiles quisiera responderle que nunca ha estado seguro de nada en su vida más que de Derek.

-Lo estoy –Murmura dejando que el aire llegue a sus pulmones –No importa si dices que soy muy joven y que nadie se casa después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, estoy seguro de que quiero esto.

-¿No estás asustado? –Pregunta Scott aun mirando al techo.

-No –Responde demasiado rápido –Si, lo estoy pero va a estar bien, es Derek… -Una sonrisa se mueve por sus labios hasta que le abarca los ojos también –Me voy a casar con Derek.

-Es hora –Dice su madre saliendo de la nada con su vestido azul moviéndose a su paso –Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

-No te pongas nervioso –Dice su padre limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias –Responde esperando a que Scott y Jackson se paren detrás de sus padres antes de empezar a caminar.

Su corazón corre mucho más rápido por su pecho a medida que se acercan a la sala y su madre todavía está acomodando su corbata blanca. Las puertas se abren, empieza a sonar la música y todo se vuelve sacado de un sueño.

Se siente como Alicia cayendo por la madriguera pero  a la vez siente que está yendo a donde siempre ha pertenecido. Todo es tan confuso, como una mancha borrosa hasta llegar a Derek. De pie con su traje blanco y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Stiles nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma, como si el mundo estuviera en sus manos y nada pudiera arrebatárselo. Su corazón se acelera de nuevo hasta el punto en que cree que va a tener un ataque de pánico pero no lo tiene, por el contrario su padre coloca su mano sobre la de Derek y todo deja de importar.

Hay pájaros que cantan fuera del salón y una corriente de aire que le eriza el pelo. Hay un momento donde sus dedos sienten que van a cambiar a garras pero no lo hacen, solamente es él nervioso aunque por fuera parezca completamente en calma. Alguien estornuda en la segunda fila pero eso no le impide tomar el anillo y decir sus votos en voz alta.

Los repasó tantas veces que le salen de forma natural y fluida, incluso se toma la molestia de sonreír un poco mientras mira los ojos de su novio.

Derek desliza el anillo por su dedo y el corazón de Stiles se detiene, aunque más que nada parece un latido demasiado largo o hecho en cámara lenta.

-Acepto –Dice finalmente con los ojos brillando de felicidad y lágrimas.

-Acepto –Derek dice apenas unos segundos después que él.  Es mejor que algunos te amo pero sin duda no es mejor que el que Derek le dice con el puro movimiento de sus labios mientras el oficial termina su discurso.

Hay unas cuantas palabras más y entonces se besan. Despacio, sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el mundo a su favor y no hubiera personas aplaudiendo. Siente miles de mariposas en el estómago como cuando era niño y Derek le regalaba una paleta de caramelo o cada vez que lo veía llegar cuando volvía de la universidad. Es imposible que el sentimiento haya estado ahí tanto tiempo pero se haya negado a verlo. Es irreal pero a la vez tan certero que no entiende como podría encajar en otro lugar.

Respira de nuevo al girarse sabiendo que ya no es solamente Stiles Stilinski, ahora es Stiles Stilinski de Hale. Está casado, después de muchos meses de planeación este ha sido su día, su boda. Y no cualquier boda, es la boda de un zorro y un lobo, es la boda que ha estado esperando desde el día en que dijo que se casaría en el mismo salón que sus padres. Su boda con Derek, su mejor amigo. 

Ahora ya no son dos, son uno y con ellos tal vez alguna extensa familia de pequeños lobos y zorritos.

El tiempo lo decidirá, porque ellos ya decidieron estar juntos.

 


End file.
